


Не бояться

by WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Они делят на двоих салон машины и молчат, не потому что не о чем говорить, а потому что все и так понятно.





	Не бояться

**Author's Note:**

> AU, возможно ООС.

Когда все, наконец, заканчивается, а Скотт пускает пыль в глаза и в очередной раз залечивает о всеобщем братстве и всепрощении, Лидия подходит к Дереку, смотрит ему в глаза и тихо просит:

— Увези меня отсюда и проследи, чтобы никогда не вернулась.

Дерек кивает и не задает лишних вопросов. 

Она больше так не может. Ей до чертиков надоело кого-то спасать, думать о каком-то выдуманном долге, забывать о себе. У нее больше нет сил. Того, кому суждено умереть именно здесь и именно сейчас, не спасти. Против природы не пойдешь, иначе будут последствия: куда более ужасающие, чем можно представить. Идти против своей сущности Лидия тоже устала. Банши не бегает сломя голову по лесам, чтобы защитить, она наблюдает и оплакивает. Лидия устала сопротивляться, тем более если сосредоточиться, замкнуться и представить что-то хорошее и родное, голоса в голове не кричат наперебой — шепчут, почти умиротворяют. Голоса напоминают, что рано или поздно каждый умрет. Лучше жить так, а не замирать в ожидании последнего дня. В этом чертовом городишке Лидии никогда не позволят быть собой: всегда сначала будет банши, а уже потом, если повезет, Лидия. Хватит с нее этого дерьма. Жителям Бикон-Хиллз придется самим о себе позаботиться. 

— Почему не Стайлз? — спустя сто двадцать две минуты спрашивает Дерек, когда они уже выезжают из города. Покосившийся знак «Бикон-Хиллз» с облупившейся краской превращается в маленькую точку в зеркале заднего вида. Лидия не прощается, она вздыхает с облегчением, словно гигантский груз падает с плеч. Впервые за последние несколько лет она чувствует себя свободной. — Вы же, вроде как, вместе. 

— Вроде как, — хмыкает Лидия. — В моей жизни все вроде как. 

Они снова молчат. Лидия думает, что надо бы сменить номер телефона. Она не хочет отгораживаться от прошлого, но и объясняться со стаей — каждым по очереди — у нее нет ни малейшего желания. Каждый получает то, на что осмеливается. Лидия всеми фибрами души жаждет покоя. Хочет попытаться быть нормальной: не вздрагивать от каждого шороха, не терять друзей, спать без кошмаров, в конце концов. Она хочет всего, что отнял у нее укус Питера, хоть уже и не станет прежней.

Она искоса смотрит на Дерека и думает, что у того город отнял намного больше, но он все равно возвращается, когда нужен. Лидия криво усмехается. Она не такая сильная. Она хочет просто не вспоминать, пока не станет легче. Когда-то же должно стать. 

— Ты имеешь право на собственную жизнь, — роняет Дерек между прочим, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. 

Лидия чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает ком. Они никогда не были особенно близки, но Дерек понимает, от чего она бежит, а другие словно и не замечали. Эллисон бы, пожалуй, поняла, Айзек, Джексон с Итоном, те, которые ушли по разным причинам, те, что тоже хотели жить. Сверхъестественное разрушает человеческое, а превращаться в одержимого местью и наживой большую часть времени Питера нет никакого желания. 

— Все настолько очевидно? — хмыкает Лидия, скорее утверждая, чем спрашивая. 

Как вообще вышло, что Дерек оказался ближе тех, кого она считала друзьями? Того, кто как будто ее любимый. Дерек, который хотел ее убить, ненавидел за воскрешение дядюшки-убийцы, с винтовкой в руках смотрел, когда она кричала ему в лицо о приближающейся смерти. Тот самый Дерек, который однажды ушел, но снова вернулся. Словно, именно для того, чтобы, наконец, увезти ее. Цепочка совпадений, которых в Бикон-Хиллз, конечно же, не бывает, приводит к самому неожиданному человеку, с которым она едва ли разговаривала дольше десяти минут, только хлесткими насмешками перекидывалась да многозначительными взглядами. У нее всегда был кто-то посговорчивее, у него — отливающая синевой радужка и клыки. А сейчас они делят на двоих салон машины и молчат, не потому что не о чем говорить, а потому что все и так понятно. 

— Не забывай, я несколько раз уходил.

— Но всегда возвращался. 

— Было к кому, — передергивает он плечами и добавляет тише: — Прошлое, в любом случае, догонит, а что с ним делать, решать уже тебе.

— То есть, я зря уезжаю? 

— То есть, от себя не убежишь. 

Лидия молчит, Дерек тоже. 

Ей просто нужно почувствовать себя живой без «как будто» и «вроде». Ей нужно понять, чего она хочет и на что готова ради этого пойти. 

— А ты куда едешь? 

— Я не ищу компанию и уж абсолютно точно не тяну на наставника или кого ты там сделала из меня в своей голове. 

Лидия усмехается мелькнувшим ноткам паники в голосе Дерека. Это, и впрямь, было бы забавно. Сенсей Дерек к вашим услугам. Перед глазами встает настолько яркая картинка, что Лидия прыскает. 

— Я не хочу спортивную тачку и «авиаторы» на пол-лица, спасибо, — ухмыляется она, — сенсей Дерек, — Лидия давится смехом под его взглядом и все-таки хохочет в голос. — Прости, не смогла удержаться. 

Дерек даже сворачивает на обочину и глушит мотор. 

— Никогда не видел тебя такой, — наконец говорит он, когда она уже успокаивается, а молчание затягивается. 

— Поэтому остановился? 

Он рассеянно кивает и добавляет: 

— Чтобы запомнить. — Тишина словно накаляется, Лидия почти слышит треск статического электричества между ними. — Никогда тебя такой не видел. 

— Какой? 

— Без налета лоска и ретуши, что ли, — он пожимает плечами. — Бесхитростной и по-домашнему настоящей. Такой ты мне нравишься больше, — почти шепотом. 

— А ты не такой уж мрачный, как хочешь казаться, — выдавливает из себя Лидия, чтобы хоть как-то вернуться к привычным ролям и понятным взаимоотношениям. 

— Но все еще хмуроволк, — усмехается он и сурово играет бровями. 

— Стайлз бы сейчас умер от гордости, — беспечно бросает она и тут же осекается. 

— Так почему ты не с ним? 

— Никогда и не была, — печально, даже горько откликается она. — Это все было для отвода глаз, чтобы... — она запинается, но вдыхает глубже и продолжает, — чтобы не сближаться больше ни с кем. 

— Называй вещи своими именами, Лидия, — настаивает Дерек. — Чтобы создать иллюзию нормальности. 

— Можно и так сказать, — после некоторых раздумий соглашается она. — Как так получилось, что ты понимаешь меня лучше тех, кто был рядом постоянно, тех, кто видел изо дня в день, разговаривал, но словно не замечал самое важное?

— Я проходил через нечто похожее, — выдыхает Дерек. — Не только слышу, но и слушаю. Иногда говорить необязательно, чтобы подмечать едва уловимые мелочи.

— Может и так, — легко улыбается Лидия. — Возможно, совсем нет. Я давно перестала задаваться вопросами. 

— Теперь ищешь ответы. 

Дерек касается ее щеки, и они замирают на бесконечные секунды. Приятно быть наконец-то Лидией, без приписки банши и без завышенных ожиданий. Быть всего лишь обычным человеком. Она тянется к Дереку, ничего не обещая, ничего не ожидая взамен, и он не отворачивается. Он принимает ее руку, притягивает к себе, обнимает и утыкается носом в волосы, вдыхает их сладковатый запах. Дерек не говорит, что все будет хорошо, потому что никто из них не знает, что случится за следующим поворотом, но и не предрекает скорую беду. Дерек молчаливо предлагает попытаться, чтобы вместе узнать, как жизнь расставит все по своим местам. Он знает, завтрашний день может оказаться хуже предыдущего, а может и намного лучше. Все зависит от точки зрения и угла наклона. Лидия готова рискнуть. Она уже потеряла слишком многое, чтобы оглядываться, но еще может приобрести нечто новое, если отважится. В жизни Лидии было чересчур много страха, все, что у нее осталось, — попытаться не бояться.


End file.
